i'd come for you
by FutureTrunksFan94
Summary: Alibaba Saluja has eyes for only one person and one person only-Mikado Ryuugamine. The two are time travelers, hiding out in a world that is unaware of their very status as lovers. A tale of humor, a tale of two dorks in love. Alikado, Mikida
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, you can thank pyrothephoenix for inspiring me to actually write a fanfic of my favorite pairing on here. Mikida. However, this one is special. It is my own called Alikado. Alibaba Saluja (Masaomi Kida) X Mikado Ryuugamine. Nickelback fits these two dorks because Alibaba would part the entire sea to find his boyfriend again. You know he would.**

 **I do not own either of these two manga.**

 **This may just be a oneshot or many chapters. You guys decide**

* * *

I swung my sword back and forth, hitting everything from the tree to the wall.

"Shit! Why can't I get it just right?" I cried out, whacking Amon against the wall.

"You'd better be careful with that blade, Alibaba." Morgiana speaks up from near me, her red eyes full of interest. "And I know he is worried about you."

"Let him worry." I said with a confident smile on my face. "I can handle this."

Smiling, I closed my eyes. All I had to do was connect my mind and body with the soul of my djinn. It was easier said than done. Especially when I had a dark djinn sharing my body with me. Amon and Dark refused to interact with each other.

"Amon, Djinn Equip!"

The sword transformed into its usual black form, with flames spouting out of the tip.

I closed my eyes, imagining the flames surrounding me, engulfing me.

Then the image of blue eyes hits my vision.

I flare up and before I know it, I am in my Full Djinn Equip form.

I hear someone wolf-whistle behind me.

"Looking pretty good there, Fire Prince!"

I flush five shades of red. "Y-You...MIKADOOOOOOOO!"

Five seconds later, a black-haired, blue-eyed young man is laughing his ass off at me as I fume visibly.

"I mean, your outfit there is utterly ridiculous. You show so much chest it's like you're trying to seduce me!"

"Shut up!" I pout.

"Is Alibaba-kun fighting with his boyfriend again?" Aladdin asks.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" I scream, but my face gives me away.

By the knowing smirk Mikado has on his face, it's obvious this troll enjoys every second of humiliating me.

Who am I?

I am Alibaba Saluja, a prince. However, there is a side to me that no one but Mikado knows.

I am a time traveler from another world.

Fortunately, I am not alone. My best friend and lover, Mikado Ryuugamine, came with me.

But now, he seems obsessed with hitting on me, openly.

* * *

"Mikado, you know we can't do this in public!" I snapped when we were alone in our rooms.

Mikado has changed out of his clothing into a plain shirt as he hops onto the bed opposite from mine. "I see someone is angry I just noticed how hot he is."

My face darkens before I puff my cheeks out. "Mikado, turn off your seme stage, please. It's embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the king in this relationship."

"Masaomi..." He whispers.

God, it's been forever since someone used my real name.

"Go to sleep, Mikado." I urged, softly, running my fingers through his black hair.

He pouts. "Can I be on top next time?"

"Sure," I grumbled.

"Yay! Masaomi will be the uke!" Mikado cries out.

"I guess I won't be taking you to eat some delicious food tomorrow and enjoy alcohol, then."

Mikado likes his alcohol, even though he doesn't look the type.

"Okay." He mutters.

As he falls asleep next to me, I stare at my lover, sadly.

I wish Mikado could have lived a normal life-instead of being forced into this chaotic life.

But I know I could never live without him. Life without Mikado is lonely-dark, frightening, and so many other emotions I try to bury inside. I put my hand over my chest, trying to chase these emotions away.

It's too late. When Mikado is silent, my inner demons come out.

 _Blood. Pain, so much pain._

 _I'm holding my sword in my arms._

 _I'm covered in blood._

 _Aladdin is dead at my feet._

 _Morgiana, too._

 _Kougyoku._

 _I let out a bitter wail._

 _"Masaomi...why?"_

 _Oh god, no, no, no, no!_

 _Not Mikado!_

 _Mikado is lying there, red seeping out from under him._

 _"I'm so sorry, Mikado! This was all my fault!" I weep bitterly._

 _It's my fault._

 _My existence caused this._

 _I did all this._

 _"Masaomi!"_

 _No way._

 _He's dead. He can't be alive still._

 _"Masaomi!"_

I shoot up in bed.

"I'm so sorry, Mikado!" I cried, tears pouring out of my eyes as I tackle the nearest thing. It's Mikado, oh thank god, my boyfriend is alive, he's not dead at my feet.

"Masaomi, you were having a nightmare! I was so worried." He moans, burying his head in my chest, sobbing softly.

"Mikado, you do realize how erotic this looks, right?"

"I was worried about you...and you make a dirty joke. Masaomi Kida!" He screams.

He turns away. "Next time, I won't worry."

"Aw, Mikado would always worry about me." I say as my lips close on his.

"M-"

"Shhh," I say. "Tonight, it's just you and me, Mikado. The rest of the world doesn't have to know anything. It's just us."

"Masaomi, that's so corny..." Mikado mutters. "Can I be on top?"

"No, this time it's my turn to show you a good time. I'll make you feel so good."

"That was terrible." Mikado said as I slowly undid his clothes, one at a time and kissed his neck.

"Ow, Masaomi, you bit me!"

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm not very good at this."

"Let me demonstrate, then, Masaomi. Like this."

"Oh, all right then. Get ready for the best sex ever."

Well, what do you think happened then?

* * *

We had the best sex in the universe, so much so that the universe exploded.

When I awoke, I groggily put my clothes back on and staggered to the door, in time to see Aladdin standing right by it.

"Did you guys have fun screwing?"

I screamed. "Aladdin, you pervert! Were you watching this whole time?"

Mikado jumps up and grabs Aladdin. "How dare you! Aladdin-san, get out of this room!"

"But I was curious as to what it meant when they were screaming each other's-"

"Enough already!" Morgiana said, smacking Aladdin. "We don't need to hear any more."

"Um, am I the only one who thinks she likes you, Alibaba?" Mikado whines. He's always been afraid of her wrath.

"Maybe she's jealous of you and I together. Me, the alluring, handsome prince with the darling, handsome commoner-"

"Stop flirting and come down for breakfast!" Morgiana calls.

I sigh dramatically.

"Yes, your highness, Prince Alibaba!" Mikado mocks.

"Mikado..." I growl.

"Oh, please, Masaomi, that was great last night. Except when you started crying in the middle of night, thinking you'd hurt me."

"That did not happen!" I snarled.

"Yes, it did. Your face was this red!"

"MIKADDOOOOOOO!"

Yes, we love each other.

Despite our fights.

* * *

Which is why our very existence as lovers was jeopardized when I visited the Kou Empire on that fateful day.

Mikado is disguised as a servant, but I get the feeling everyone knows we're lovers.

"Alibaba Saluja," Kouen says, "You are to be wed to Kougyoku to unite Balbadd with the Kou Empire."

"I can't do that!" I snap.

"Is there someone else you had in mind? You can bring her if you wish."

"No! It's not a girl I love!"

Awkward silence.

"Oh," Kouen says, "Is it Hakuryuu?"

"No, kindly marry me and Mikado!" I drag the struggling boy out.

"Alibaba, no!" He moans.

"You could keep him as your concubine." Koumei says thoughtfully. "He is cute."

"Back off," I snap, "He's mine only."

"Alibaba-chan!"

Oh, shit, way to make this awkward scene even more awkward than it already is.

"En-nii, Mei-nii, what are you two doing?"

"We were discussing your marriage to Alibaba."

"M-Marriage?" She stammers, flushing. "Alibaba-chan and I are just friends, besides..."

"I am well aware of his affection for this boy here." Kouen mutters, looking embarrassed.

"Alibaba-chan, you are really bold!" She said, "You two are so adorable."

'She ships us?' I screamed in my mind.

Mikado glanced at me.

"That's funny...I feel funny." She muttered, touching her ears.

"You all right, Princess?" Mikado asked.

Then she raised her head, smiling in a strange way.

"Greetings, Alibaba-kun, Mikado-kun. How are the little time travelers?"

"Sinbad, what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped.

"What happened to the princess?" Mikado snaps darkly, his blue irises flashing in that dangerous tone of his.

Sinbad flashed him a dangerous stare.

"You really don't look that intimidating in Kougyoku's body." I said, smirking.

"I am here to observe my country. Do you two have loyalty to my country?"

"Definitely not to a pedophile." Mikado said in Japanese.

"What?" Sinbad said. He could not comprehend Japanese.

"You look pathetic possessing a teenage girl." Mikado said. "No one will take you seriously."

If Sinbad could shoot us a death glare in Kougyoku's body, this was it.

"You boys had better be loyal to Sindria."

"Our loyalty is to our world first, Sinbad-san." I said simply. "You cannot keep us here."

"I will be watching from within her."

And with that, I caught her in my arms.

Upon seeing Mikado's jealous face, I sighed.

"What is he playing at?" Mikado growled. "Trying to prevent us from getting back home!"

"Don't worry. I can play his game. But I have powers he doesn't know of." I said.

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yes. And you have to get a djinn soon, too." I said to him.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**A/N:I'm in a mood for Alikado, so time to update this cracky as hell fanfic. I know you guys were probably waiting for this update, so here we go! Masaomi and Mikado as time travelers somehow reminds me of Sam and Dean from Supernatural, two snarky guys stuck in a crappy situation in a crappy world.**

 **Chapter 2 of Petty Jealousy and Squabbles**

* * *

"Dude, why is Morgiana glaring at us like that?" I remarked, upon seeing the little redheaded-girl talking to Hakuryuu but then glaring at me. I paled slightly, knowing and fearing a Fanalis' rage when I saw it.

"Who knows with her? Maybe she likes you or something," Mikado muttered, looking sour. Mikado and Morgiana didn't get along well for some reason. Morgiana seemed to always be giving him cold stares these days, and it bothered me.

"Don't worry about it, Masaomi," Mikado assures me, patting my head.

"Hey, don't be condescending! I was just trying to look out for you!"

He stretches out my jaw. "You're overthinking it."

I turned toward Morgiana. Yeah, she was definitely angry and ignoring us.

For what reason, I can't even comprehend. She likes me?

Hm, but didn't she like that Hakuryuu guy?

"Tell me why you mortals care about this nonsense so much." Dark muttered from inside me, yawning. "To be honest, it's boring."

"Shut up, Dark," I mumble, earning a chuckle from Mikado. Dammit, he's so cute.

"Prince Alibaba, go save your fangirl." He said, pushing me toward Morgiana and Hakuryuu.

"Lord Alibaba, Mikado, is anything wrong?" Hakuryuu asks, looking at us in interest.

"No, Morgiana-san has been acting weird toward Alibaba." Mikado states, causing the Fanalis to frown.

"Have not."

"Yes, you have been. You can at least speak to Alibaba when you talk to him." Mikado says sharply.

"Mikado, please don't catfight."

"It's not catfighting! It's asking her to not be jealous of our relationship as boyfriends!"

There is a dead silence.

Then Hakuryuu laughs. "Ah, I figured that was the case. You two are gay, I take it."

"Yes." Mikado said, sharply.

"Oh, okay. The thing is, Lady Morgiana, these two are in a committed relationship. So, whatever you're hiding, you can say it."

Morgiana flushed. "I like you, Alibaba."

Oh, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry, I'm already with Mikado." I said, "But we can still be friends."

Morgiana stomped her feet but nodded.

Then it hit me. Holy shit Hakuryuu liked her. That explained why he had been so avid in trying to one-up me and Mikado in Zagan. He'd thought both of us were not doing each other but were interested in doing whatever to Morgiana.

"Hey, Mikado, remember how scary Hakuryuu was in Zagan to us?"

"Oh, yeah, he was intimidating,..." Mikado whispered.

 _"I have heard rumors that Alibaba is a pervert, violent, and a lech. Is that true?" Hakuryuu cried, brandishing his polearm at us._

 _"Relax, Hakuryuu-san! Alibaba is not a pervert!" Mikado cried._

 _"Really?" He cried, pointing the blade at me._

 _"Relax, Hakuryuu! Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend!" I cried._

"At the moment," Hakuryuu explained, "I thought you two were close friends but then it hit me. You two are pretty brave. This society isn't too easy on homosexuals-"

"Sinbad and Jafar are gay." Mikado stated bluntly.

"Eh?" Hakuryuu said. "R-Really?"

"You didn't notice?" I remarked, "I thought the way in which Jafar skulks behind him like a fierce housecat was enough indication."

"Speak of indication, Alibaba-san and Mikado-san were having fun in their rooms last night! They were being so loud, screaming and-" At this point, Mikado shoved a watermelon in Aladdin's mouth to shut him up.

"We don't need him making noise now." Mikado said.

Everyone in the room shuddered at Mikado's terrifying aura.

"That's the guy I love!" I said.

"Masaomi, don't flirt so openly here!"

"Masaomi? Is that a nickname?" Hakuryuu asked.

"It's his real name." Mikado blurts.

"Mikado!" I snapped.

Well, this turned awkward.

"Explanations. Now." Morgiana snapped.

Shit.


End file.
